The conventional circuit base plate as shown in FIG. 1 comprises two fixedly joined pieces 1, 2 and two circuit connecting plates 3,4. Since the two pieces 1, 2 are fixedly joined together, the distance between the two groups of inserting holes 5, 6 is fixed and can not be adjusted to desired space for full use of the inserting holes. As shown in FIGS. 2A, 2B & 2C, a large integrated circuit (hereinafter 1C) board 7 installed on the base plate covers most of the inserting holes 8. As a result, the holes left are very few and not conducive for inserting of other electronic parts. Therefore, it is frequently a cause of inconvenience during installation. The disadvantage is apparently due to the unchangeability of distance between the inserting holes 5,6, which results in a lot of holes being covered and wasted when a large IC board is installed.
In addition, the square holes 5, 6 are not suitable for use because the pins of electronic parts, which are mostly round, will meet resistance of the corners of the square holes 5,6 resulting in unsmooth insertion and deformed holes if inserting forcibly. Furthermore the joints of the two circuit connecting plates will often break when improper force is applied during disassembling.
In order to eliminate the above mentioned disadvantages of conventional circuit base plates, the inventor studies hard and developed this invention which can effectively solve the above problem.
So the main object of this invention is to provide a complete solder-less circuit base plate consisting of two separate pieces to replace the two integrated pieces of the conventional circuit base plate, and being capable of adjusting the space and distance between the two groups for inserting holes to meet the need of inserting of different sizes of IC boards and various electronic parts. In other words, it serves to enhance the efficiency of base plate and to eliminate the disadvantages of conventional solder-less circuit base plate resulted from its unchangeability of distance between the two groups of inserting holes such as waste of holes, unsmooth insertion, damage to the pins of electronic parts and deformation of the inserting holes.
Specifically, the solder-less circuit base plate of this invention changes the two integrated halves of conventional solder-less circuit base plate to two separate, side-exchangeable, removably-joined pieces which have joining edges, one wide and one narrow, on both sides of their inserting holes so that they can be joined together in three ways, i.e. joined with two wide edges, one wide edge and one narrow edge and two narrow edges, and the space and distance between the two groups of inserting holes can be adjusted to meet the need of different sizes of IC boards. Besides, round inserting holes are made and designed to attain smooth insertion and to prevent deformation.